Valentine's Day Jitters
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Merlin is worried that something is going to go wrong on Valentine's Day. His boyfriend Arthur does something completely right and unexpected. SLASH! AU set in modern times.


Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, the BBC does.

A/N: I wanted to write a quick little one shot for V-day. I hope everyone has a great day, and even if you're not seeing someone right now, know that love can be just around the corner. Love you guys!

.~.

_Valentine's Day Jitters_

.~.

Merlin had mixed feelings about Valentine's Day. On one hand, it was his first one he'd ever had when he'd been in love with the person he was dating, so that was awesome. On the other hand, he really loved this person, so he worried about somehow fucking up. He had a terrible feeling that something was going to go wrong.

This Valentine's Day was his first one that he'd ever spent with his boyfriend Arthur, so naturally he wanted it to be very special. He'd made them dinner reservations at the restaurant where they'd had their first date, Sushi Delights. Some people thought sushi was gross, but he and Arthur loved it! He was paying for their dinner, which made Arthur feel appreciated. (Arthur usually paid for them when they went out, but Merlin chipped in when he could.) After that, Arthur had wanted to go back to their house and watch a World War II movie and chill out, which was fine with Merlin. Dressing up for dinner would be fun, but it would be nice to shed the constrictive clothes and veg out together on the couch before they moved to the bed and everything that entailed.

What to get Arthur as a present for Valentine's Day had been a question that turned over and over in Merlin's mind. He finally decided on something, but when he was finished he still felt like it was completely inadequate to describe how he felt about Arthur. He'd made Arthur a CD, and a four page letter to go with it explaining why he'd chosen each song and how it reminded him of their relationship. He'd worked really hard on the letter, checking and double checking to make sure all the grammar was right. Merlin knew he was a good writer, but he was still nervous about baring so much of his heart with such a gift. Also, the whole thing was incredibly cheesy. He really hoped that Arthur liked it and didn't make fun of him.

So when the big day arrived, Merlin cleaned up nicely for the restaurant, as did his boyfriend. He drove himself and Arthur to the sushi place, where they enjoyed their meal surrounded by other couples doing the exact same thing. Arthur tried to sneak some wasabi onto Merlin's food when he wasn't looking, but Merlin noticed before taking a bite. But since it was Valentine's Day, Merlin didn't get annoyed, he just laughed and called Arthur a prat.

They returned to the house, changed into their pajamas, and popped in the movie. Merlin could've cared less what they watched, since he got to spend two hours being held in Arthur's arms. When the movie finished playing, Merlin flipped on the lights and went to get his present. He brought it back to the couch and sat down, where Arthur also was holding a present. In his boyfriend's hand was a DVD size gift wrapped in red shiny wrapping paper.

"Open it," Arthur urged, so Merlin did. Inside, he found a book entitled The Complete Idiot's Guide To A Successful Relationship.

Merlin's face fell and his stomach began to churn. So much for baring his soul. "What the hell is this, Arthur?"

"It's a joke!" Arthur chuckled. "It's a complete idiot's guide for a complete idiot! Get it?"

It was true that Arthur often called him an idiot, but giving Merlin a book that said that he needed help to have a good relationship was going too far. This was turning out to be the worst Valentine's day that he'd ever experienced. How could Arthur be so thoughtless?

"I get it," Merlin said, choking back a sob. "I get that you can't take this relationship seriously. Just for once, couldn't you have gotten me something meaningful?"

That was when Arthur pulled out a small black velvet box. Upon opening, it revealed a gold band embossed with tiny diamonds. He took Merlin's hand in his and got down on one knee. Arthur's eyes stared deeply into Merlin's, who saw that there was nothing but truth in them.

"Merlin Emrys, will you marry me?"

"Is this another joke?" Merlin breathed, hoping against all hope that Arthur was serious.

"No, it's not a joke. Far from it," said Arthur. "I only did the gag with the book so that you wouldn't be expecting it when I proposed. Sorry if I hurt your feelings, I thought it was clever."

"Where the hell did this proposal come from?" Merlin cried. "We've barely discussed the possibility of marriage."

"I know, but we have talked about what our lives would be like if we ever got married," said Arthur. "All those plans sounded really good to me. So I thought I'd pop the question."

"Yes, but we never really decided on anything," said Merlin. "I thought you said you weren't sure if you wanted to be tied down to me for the rest of your life."

Arthur shrugged. "Well, now I am sure."

Merlin stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "What changed?"

"I spent more time with you. I got to know you better," Arthur elaborated. "I came to the only logical conclusion that I could make – that we should spend the rest of our lives together."

"Arthur, there are so many things we haven't done yet that need to be done," Merlin pointed out. Our parents haven't even met."

"So?"

"We haven't been going out for more than eleven months!"

"When you know, you know," said Arthur.

"Do you know what you're asking?" Merlin cried. "You can't exactly take this back once you ask."

"I'm quite aware of that, _Mer_lin. In fact, I'm counting on it," said Arthur with a smirk.

"This is unbelievable," Merlin muttered. "I don't know what to say."

"So you _don't_ feel like you're ready to marry me?" Arthur asked.

Merlin thought about all the millions of ways that this could go wrong, how leaping before looking would be detrimental to their relationship. But he'd always known deep down that he and Arthur had been made for each other. So instead of scaring him, the proposal made Merlin feel thrilled. Finally, after all these months tiptoeing around using the word 'forever', he could use it in conjunction with their relationship.

"Of course I feel ready to marry you!" Merlin couldn't contain his grin, which Arthur returned. "I practically feel married to you already."

"I'll take that as a yes," said Arthur as he placed the ring on Merlin's finger and went in for a kiss.

Later that night, Merlin showed Arthur his letter and accompanying CD. He shouldn't have worried, Arthur was very touched and impressed by Merlin's writing. All was as it should be.

.~.

A/N: Reviews are great!


End file.
